


Destiel oneshot 1

by Hoppspindel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppspindel/pseuds/Hoppspindel





	Destiel oneshot 1

The bed was creaking loudly and was rythmically bumping against the wall in a pace that kept steadily increasing. Dean’s whole body was covered with a sheer layer of sweat and his breath came in ragged gasps. 

Cas was lying beneath him, arms and legs wound around Dean’s body, lost in complete bliss. His eyes were shut and between gasps Dean could hear Cas breathe out his name, mouth close to his ear. It sent shivers down Dean’s spine. He braced himself against the headboard and started thrusting faster, wondering if he would really be able to hold out long enough for Cas to get to finish before him.

‘Damn it Cas, you feel so good..’

Cas let one of his hands wander down Dean’s back until it reached his buttock, squeezing it and urging him to go faster. His breath now coming in short gasps interrupted by sudden whimpers and moans.

’D-Dean!’

Oh shit. That voice really did things to him. Dean closed his eyes and swallowed.

‘It’s OK Cas, I’ve got you… Just let go..’

Cas’ wound his legs around Dean’s waist and hugged him tighter. It made the angle in which Dean was thrusting change just slightly, and Cas suddenly cried out, his nails clawing at Dean’s back hard enough to leave marks. Dean felt Cas’ whole body tense beneath him and with a loud groan Cas came hard, burying his face against Dean’s neck. Dean came only seconds after him and with a hoarse cry he collapsed on top of his lover, his whole body trembling.

Cas was still holding on to him, but not as tightly and he was absently stroking Dean’s back as they tried to catch their breaths.

Dean let out a short laugh.

‘Damnit Cas my back’s stinging. Your nails are like fucking claws.’

Cas turned his head and looked at him, concern evident in his eyes.

‘Dean, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to-’

‘No, no it’s fine. I’m just joking with you.’ Dean smiled, and with that reassurance Cas relaxed again. Soon enough they were both dozing, and with Cas snoring softly, tightly pressed against him, Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
